The conventional hand-held drill motor consists of a drive motor for driving a tool holding chuck with the chuck being tightened on a tool bit with a hand held chuck key. Currently, tool selection at the job site is done entirely by hand; a drill bit or screw driver bit is found, inserted in the three jaw chuck; the chuck key is found; finally the chuck is tightened. This is a time consuming process and often the chuck key or bit is dropped and lost. Also the chuck tends to loosen under load causing the tool in the chuck to slip within the jaws and frequent tightenings of the chuck are required to keep the tool tightly chucked.